


According to Plan (计划通)

by interburstgap



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Pet, Mech Preg, Mind Games, Pet Play, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗来自于：<br/>http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=9875678#t9875678</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to Plan (计划通)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts).
  * A translation of [According to Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190052) by [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa). 



> 授权翻译，原文是Dellessa的According to Plan，地址http://archiveofourown.org/works/3190052
> 
> 镜像柱红，奴隶文，生子有，甜向HE。

红蜘蛛醒来，感觉处理器从来没有这么痛过。比大学时宿醉后痛得多，也比上次战场上受伤后痛得多，总之是他记忆中最糟糕的一次。他的发声器逸出低声啜泣，他想动动，惊恐地发现动不了。  
“别白费力气了，宠物。”身后传来低吼声。  
红蜘蛛想回头，结果还是动不了，系统没有任何应有的响应。  
他止不住又啜泣了一声，后背窜起一阵颤栗。“求你了，奥普托尼斯。拜托别这样。”  
“现在该叫我擎天柱了，你知道的。”大手落在红蜘蛛的机翼上，是暴力前兆。可是他没被揍，反而感觉到擎天柱走近，把什么东西绕到他脖子上。那个东西正好卡在他颈部护甲上，很紧，但又不至于刮伤那里精妙的线路。  
静止手铐解除了，红蜘蛛猛地跳开，想要逃走，惨的是他被项圈上的铁链拽住，摔在地上。他看着天花板，呆了好一会儿。  
在他前面擎天柱大笑着站起身，穿过房间走了过来。大型机体骑在他大腿上，将他按在地上。擎天柱俯下身，光学镜闪着深红色光，声音像低沉的雷鸣。“劝你别再那样干，你也不想我惩罚你吧，那可不好玩。我喜欢听你尖叫，那使我感觉很好，但我更想保持你的机体完好无损，宠物。”  
红蜘蛛颤抖着，想要挣脱。一声哀叹从他发声器里传出来。“求你别这样，擎天柱。”  
“宠物没被问话就不许说话，再有下次我就把你嘴巴焊起来。”  
红蜘蛛闭上光学镜再次呜咽了一声。  
““懂我的意思么，宠物？””  
红蜘蛛大声喘息着。“懂了，擎天柱。”  
“不，宠物，我觉得你不懂。”他大笑着一只手拂过红蜘蛛的双翼。“你得叫我主人。”  
“不然呢？撕了我吗？”  
“不，我会把你强拆了，然后把你剩下的碎片送给你敬爱的首领。想想看，这对他得是多大的打击？”  
红蜘蛛在他身下颤栗着。威震天会崩溃的，每次有人阵亡都是对首领余烬的重击。他曾一次又一次地见证过这一点。“我懂了...主人。”他声音很轻。  
“哦，宠物，你并不懂，不过你很快就会懂了。”  
OoOoOoOo  
“逗我玩吗你，我才不要——”  
“宠物。”擎天柱骂道，“你在考验我的耐心，我已经告诉过你不听话的后果了，想试试吗？”领袖边问边用力拽了一下铁链，红蜘蛛惨叫起来。  
探索者低泣道，“擎——主人，对不起。”  
“不，我看你毫无歉意。你不守规矩，不听话，总之你是个很坏很坏的宠物。”领袖嘴角勾起浅笑，正是红蜘蛛最不乐意看到的。“真是太坏了。”擎天柱又说了一遍，从子空间里拿出个什么东西来。房间光线黯淡，那东西的金属表面微微反光。红蜘蛛盯着那个晃来晃去的东西看，想弄明白究竟是个什么。居然是个口枷，他的处理器总算搞清楚了。他在喉咙里小声呜咽，但没有挣扎，而是闭上光学镜，等待口枷塞进他嘴里绑紧。  
“坏宠物，”擎天柱又在斥责他，“不听话就没得吃。”  
红蜘蛛的呜咽声压抑在口枷后，油箱的搅动发出咕噜声，他在努力恪守本分，可那实在太难了。  
“嘘...不许那样，宠物，”擎天柱小声哄他。  
红蜘蛛抬头看着他，擎天柱大笑起来。“你是不是想揍我，宠物？”  
红蜘蛛胸腔传出低吼，野性未驯。擎天柱听见，挑起眉甲。“嗯...我就是喜欢你这样，来打我啊，宠物。快来。”他嘴角上翘。  
红蜘蛛瞪着他，盘坐下来。他知道真动手会有什么后果。他的反应让擎天柱发笑。“有勇气，我会让你服气的。”  
OoOoOoOo  
红蜘蛛跟着擎天柱穿行在走廊上，他脸上露出痛苦的表情。“我们真的得这么做？这太蠢了，我不是宠物，我是人。”  
“宠物，你这是以身犯险。你知道你不该说话的，是不是又想被惩罚了，”擎天柱说道，声音里带着恐吓的意味。他们穿过走廊，红蜘蛛哆嗦了几下，他感觉得到他们这样走，其他汽车人都在看他们。他落在擎天柱后面，但又不能落下太远，两人间的铁链拽得紧紧的。红蜘蛛嘟哝着，“我们要去哪儿？”  
“要说我们要去哪儿，主人。”  
“有必要么？那我们要去哪儿，主人？”红蜘蛛说。  
擎天柱低声说，“去实验室，宠物。有几个项目我想让你去做。”  
红蜘蛛不屑地说，“我才不替你干活。”  
擎天柱停下脚步，抓住项圈将红蜘蛛拉近。“你会的，而且你会喜欢的，宠物。”  
“那么想你就太蠢了，混球。”  
擎天柱不满地哼了一声，从子空间里掏出一样东西，他把红蜘蛛拽到跟前，不等他反应过来就把口夹给夹他嘴上了。“嗯...好多了，我喜欢你这个样子。现在来吧，我们还有事要做，更重要的是，你有事可做了。”  
红蜘蛛含混不清地抱怨着，被推进实验室里。他不想干这个，一点也不想，可是他知道不干会怎样，只好朝贴满笔记的桌子走去。  
“这些是天火的笔记，我相信你以前和他共事过的。”  
红蜘蛛瞪了擎天柱一眼，他知道擎天柱知道他和天火合作过...后来又不欢而散。  
“行了行了，现在干活儿去吧。”擎天柱说着就走了，居然留下他独自一人在这里。  
OoOoOoOo  
“你想让我干嘛？”红蜘蛛目瞪口呆地看着军阀。“你有病啊？我才不要睡在那种东西上面。”红蜘蛛看看军阀给他的东西，那是个超大尺寸的数码猫的床，放在擎天柱充电床的床尾边。  
擎天柱坏笑道，“我懒得再跟你争，宠物，要不要我带你去救护车那儿？我保证他一定很乐意把你那个讨厌的发声器给卸了...然后给你来点儿更...有意思的升级。也许还会改造你的机体。我乐见其成，要么我们现在就去？”  
听到威胁，红蜘蛛的光学镜睁大了，他可不想去任何靠近医官的地方。“对不起，主人，”他只好道歉，然后坐到猫床上。  
擎天柱把铁链挂在床脚焊着的圆环螺栓上，红蜘蛛愣愣地看着。擎天柱随红蜘蛛在这个像个大枕头一样的床垫上生闷气，径自走开，回来时拿来一个大碗和一盒能量液。他把碗放下，把能量液倒进去，一边做一边冷笑。  
“我们开始吧，”擎天柱低声说。“现在，为我做个乖宠物，吃吧。”  
红蜘蛛怒目而视，把碗推开。“我不吃。”  
擎天柱用力打了他屁股一下，他痛得大叫。“坏宠物，要么吃要么饿着。”  
红蜘蛛怒视着他抱怨道，“你这混蛋。”  
“你又忘了自己身份了，探索者。”  
红蜘蛛若有所思地看了他一眼，把碗拿过来小心舔了一下，又舔了一下，然后就把碗舔干净了。  
“乖宠物，”作为奖励，擎天柱轻轻抚摸他的双翼，让他引擎轰鸣起来。擎天柱继续轻拍他的机翼，哄得他渐渐放松下来，昏昏欲睡。他得想个办法扭转局势，终结战争才行。  
OoOoOoOo  
擎天柱一根手指描画着红蜘蛛机翼精致的轮廓，看着探索者轻轻颤抖，不一会儿就靠向他的爱抚，他脸上闪过一丝笑意。“红蜘蛛，你今天看起来心不在焉。”擎天柱殷勤地说着，双手向下游走到飞行者修长的底盘下部，拨弄各处的线路，最后停留在红蜘蛛接口外罩上。那里摸起来已经很烫了。“你还有工作要做。”擎天柱语气严肃，手指却不停在那里热烫的金属上画圈，直到外罩弹开来。“你知道的，不认真对待任务是要受罚的。”  
“主——主人。”红蜘蛛呻吟着，闭上光学镜头后仰，手里拿着的试管掉了，液体泼在桌子上。  
擎天柱嘴角上翘，手指摩挲接口外圈片刻，然后探进去拨弄入口附近的传感节点。“红蜘蛛，你把试管打翻了。”擎天柱看着试管在桌子上滚过去，手指探入更深，在里面交叉移动。  
身后人的手指在他紧致的接口内进进出出，红蜘蛛呜咽着，双手抓紧。“对不起，主人，我很抱歉。”  
“做个乖宠物，把它捡起来完成你的工作，”擎天柱边说边加入第三根手指，将他撑开。  
红蜘蛛捡起试管，手在发抖。“你这十恶不赦的渣渣。”  
试管又掉了，碰在桌子上发出响声。“红蜘蛛，你压根就没在工作。太不听话了，我该怎么处罚你？”他问道，手指勾起抽动，迫使红蜘蛛发出一声惊叫。“把你带去外面然后丢在那儿？恐怕我就该那么做。你现在看起来真是个一团糟的宠物，还在滴着液体。你这脏兮兮的坏蛋小宠物，也许我该让你把地上的液体舔干净。”  
红蜘蛛喘息着，接口死死咬住军阀的手指。“求——求你别叫我那样做，求你了，就——就让我接着工作吧。”  
擎天柱笑笑，“哦，别因为我就停下。”他手伸进子空间，拿出一个假输出管，可比他刚才从红蜘蛛接口里撤出来的三根手指粗得多。管子圆钝的头部顶在接口外圈上，慢慢将他撑开，红蜘蛛啜泣着，输出管很大，足以触及所有的节点，被擎天柱慢慢推了进去。等它完全进去，擎天柱轻轻合上红蜘蛛的对接面板，轻敲几下。“乖宠物，现在去工作吧。”  
红蜘蛛颤栗着，但还是从命了，努力将注意力放在工作上。这几乎是不可能的任务，可他居然做到了。  
OoOoOoOo  
擎天柱要是早知道把红蜘蛛据为己有居然这么有意思，他早就动手抢飞行者了。哪怕对付几次威震天那种不堪一击的营救，也是值得的。此刻，红蜘蛛正缩在擎天柱王座旁边的地上，靠在擎天柱腿上半睡半醒。擎天柱抚摸着探索者的头雕，他睡意朦胧地嘟哝着，迎向对方的触碰。他少有这么听话的时候，不过现在这正是擎天柱想要的，来安抚他暴躁的情绪。他的手下要么对他大献殷勤，要么对他背后捅刀，从不消停，有时候...真让他恼怒。红蜘蛛至少还算诚实...或者说，差不多算是如此，哪怕是每次他被威胁时的还击都很逗。  
“你知道补天士在玩你，对吧？他想取代你，”红蜘蛛在擎天柱脚下低语。被提及的那人正和艾丽塔在王座室的另一头聊天，擎天柱对他俩的信任，就和荣格能把他俩揍趴的几率差不多大。  
“我知道，宠物。”  
“你不在意吗，主人？”红蜘蛛伸长脖子看着擎天柱的脸问道。“管着这么一大群混球很累吧。”  
“你说他们现在是混球？”  
“而且是神经质混球，主人。”  
“那我看你跟他们一定很合得来，”擎天柱说着捏捏他的机翼。  
“哼，”红蜘蛛喷出一股热风，不屑地说。“你那么想就太傻了。”  
“宠物...你又得意忘形了，”擎天柱低声咆哮。  
“大概吧，但这是事实，我和他们才不一样，”红蜘蛛说。  
“哦，你当然和他们不一样，你比较优柔寡断。”  
红蜘蛛嘶嘶吸气，“我才没有。”  
“那你不但优柔寡断，而且脾气很暴躁，”领袖边说边不断轻抚红蜘蛛头雕。  
OoOoOoOo  
擎天柱在激烈战斗后回来，他们打得不错，把霸天虎打得像夹起尾巴的涡轮猎犬一样落荒而逃。擎天柱心情很畅快，因为他还向威震天炫耀自己霸占了红蜘蛛，效果简直太棒了。他打垮了威震天，随他那些走狗们把他救走了。  
他应该感觉很爽，但是却没有，相反他有些郁郁寡欢。最后他拿着杯青丘高纯窝在房间里，被领袖模块紧紧依附的余烬抽痛不已。他喝多了，摇摇晃晃站起来，不知道怎么才走进卧室，只见红蜘蛛蜷在猫床上。  
他没走到床边就摔跤了，倒在床前面。他朝前爬过去，转身靠在上面。动静惊醒了红蜘蛛，他抬头看看擎天柱，蓝色光学镜出奇地明亮。  
“主人，你还好吗？”  
他歇斯底里地大笑起来，“不，不怎么好。”他把红蜘蛛从床上拖起来，拽到自己床上。探索者尖叫了一声，而后很快安静下来。“一切都没按我计划来，都不是我想要的。一开始我只想要权利，我还以为...我不知道领袖模块居然是这样的。我——”  
“你怎么？”红蜘蛛声音温和。  
“我——我一直喜欢你，哪怕你曾经拒绝来帮我，”领袖说着将红蜘蛛拉过来亲吻，比平时温柔得多。亲吻结束之后他们又开始亲吻，红蜘蛛滚烫的涂装贴在他疲惫的机体上，对接面板下也渗出润滑液来。他一碰，面板立刻打开，润滑液滴落在领袖的涂装上。“一直都想要你，哪怕...哪怕你选择了天火那个蠢货，后来又投奔了威震天。”  
擎天柱打开了自己的对接面板，输出管弹出在两人之间，迅速增压，令他很吃惊。红蜘蛛上来，骑在他输出管上。擎天柱忍不住呻吟起来，抓紧红蜘蛛挺身没入湿润紧致的温暖中。这比擎天柱曾设想过的感觉还要好，他俩真是天作之合。  
“你让我感觉如此之好，太美妙了。我一直觉得你就该如此，一直都想试试看是不是这样，”领袖扶住红蜘蛛的臀部，喘息着动作加快。“我希望我们以后就像现在这样，我厌倦了战争，它实在毫无意义...但我知道如果和威震天议会会导致什么后果。你知道是什么吗？”  
“不...我不知道，擎天柱，”红蜘蛛呻吟着，双手紧握住擎天柱的肩甲，“我们可以和平相处的。”  
“不，不是的！你不明白，他们会以为我变软弱了，杀了我。他们会叛乱，会对我下手的。”  
“你并不软弱，你只是需要一个说得通的理由，”红蜘蛛喘息着，电流激增到极限，过载击穿了他的系统，接口也死死卡住。他靠向擎天柱，手指在他的余烬舱护甲上划来划去。“打开，我想要你的余烬，我想感知你的存在。求你了，我需要你。”  
“我喜欢你求我的样子，太完美了，”擎天柱说着打开余烬舱。他将红蜘蛛拉过来，爱抚他的余烬舱护甲，让他的护甲也打开来。  
红蜘蛛啜泣着，领袖模块伸出能量触须，将他拉向擎天柱，让他俩的余烬激烈地碰在一起。  
“它喜欢你，就好像它真能喜欢什么人似的，”擎天柱喃喃道，又在他体内动作起来。没多久红蜘蛛的电路中又充斥着电流的啸叫，渐渐积蓄，感觉妙不可言。他只是抱紧擎天柱，让大个子伴侣掌控一切。他在快慰中瘫软下来，隐约听见擎天柱带着醉意的唠叨。  
“你如此完美，你让我感觉如此之好，太美妙了，”擎天柱低吟道，“为我歌唱吧。”红蜘蛛听从了他的要求。他贴近擎天柱哭叫着，过载再次侵袭了他。  
OoOoOoOo  
“我需要补充燃料，主人，”红蜘蛛哀怨地说，一直盯着擎天柱看，直到他皱皱眉站了起来。  
“也许我该带你去救护车那里，你有些不对劲，你消耗的燃料是平时的三倍。”擎天柱跪下来，一只手挑起宠物的下巴，让他抬头看。“你是不是不舒服？”  
红蜘蛛嘴角勾起，露出淘气的微笑。自从上次红蜘蛛喝多了之后，一切都变得不一样了，那人不再像以前那样对待他。红蜘蛛对自己非常满意，计划真的有效，他分辨得出来。“也许你该让他给我做个扫描，这会是个好主意的。”他摸摸余烬舱护甲，想要安抚护甲下激动的小余烬。擎天柱还不知道这件事，不过他的父亲协议已经启动了。他现在很少威胁他，对他的关心倒是挺多，这是个进步。希望这成为擎天柱结束战争的好理由吧。他要么开开心心接受，不然直接撕了红蜘蛛算了。  
擎天柱解开锁链，不等飞行者抗议就把他抱了起来。“那我和你一起去，我信不过救护车，他也许会干点什么的。”  
红蜘蛛大笑起来，“我也是。”他依偎在温暖的胸甲上，胸口的小余烬感觉到父亲的余烬靠近，开心地旋转着。他察觉得到小家伙的欣喜，它已经情感很丰富了，据他所知这是个好迹象。  
去医疗室很近，医官检查他时，擎天柱也靠在旁边看，他觉得救护车的触碰太多了，对医官怒目而视。“行了，究竟什么问题，我没有那么多空闲，救护车。”  
“他有小余烬了，擎天柱大人，”救护车说，他红色的光学镜像是要把红蜘蛛烧穿一个洞。飞行者有些退缩。“他故意的，他把防止余烬生成的协议给关了。要不要我帮你把它打掉？”  
红蜘蛛气坏了，防备地蜷起机体。“敢碰它我就杀了你。”  
“我也一样，”擎天柱咬牙切齿地说，又仔细打量了红蜘蛛一眼。“它是我的，不许你碰我的东西，救护车。”  
医官愤愤不平地瞥了他一眼，可还是鞠躬说道，“遵命，领袖大人。”  
擎天柱小心翼翼地抱起红蜘蛛，比他平时行事风格小心得多。“这就是你说的那个理由，是不是？”  
“我希望这是一个足够好的理由，主人。”


End file.
